Astral Plane
= 1 The Origin and Planes of Existence = http://cosmology-of-magick.wikia.com/wiki/Monad_and_hypostasis http://cosmology-of-magick.wikia.com/wiki/Soul http://cosmology-of-magick.wikia.com/wiki/Colour Astral Plane 1.4.1 Collective Consciousness Also known as: Supreme Paradigm, The Paradigm, Collective Consciousness, Twisting Nether WoW, Great Beyond WoW, The Nether/Nexus Minecraft, Blind Eternities mtg, Aether realm, Far Realm, Unity Plane, World of Thought, Realm of Chaos, The Warp, Warpspace, Immaterium, Process Realm, Dream Realm, the Fade Age, Supernal Realm WoD Ambient feel: Cyberspace, Transistor (game)? http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Supernal_Realm http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Astral_Space http://berserk.wikia.com/wiki/The_Astral_Plane The initial worlds are formed from the unconscious mind of the First Teller. This prologue for life is known as the original dream of genesis. Whenever Lympha is woven, it seeks to act in tune with the Supreme Paradigm, the established believes of the Original Sleeper. Each soul is in itself a world (the microcosmos). Within each of these worlds lies numerous thought-patterns, mental structures, living diagrams which posses their own level of individual consciousness. These are known as the mental elementaries: ideas, imaginations, assumptions and conceivabilities that souls hold consciously or subconsciously. These individual mental elementaries form together and bring about the collective consensus, the mental plane (the macrocosmos); a plane of ideas known as the *''astral plane*''. This ethereal dimension of chaotic magicks is the canvas in which the dreamers paint their visions upon other dimensions. Ever since their inception, the dreams of individual souls have slowly but surely modified this intangible circuit of consciousness. By the discovery of language, practioners of magickal arts have become able to modify this consensus by flow of abstract concept from mind to mind. 1.4.2 Metaplane In the astral plane, Lympha is visible and vibrant in its full splendour. The astral plane coexists and lingers in the edges of all other dimensions, and can be used as a means of transportation between the myriad worlds of the universe. It is a dimensional net in which other dimensions juggle and are linked to each other. It is a realm of chaos, misty clouds and bright streamers that mingle into a muted, prismatic haze that brushes and teases the senses. It’s an open domain of indeterminable size with no known borders. Endless expanses of aetheric skies, energy ribbons, and winds from every direction twist through it, where only occasional masses of solid matter that have broken off from their native planes, and spinning columns of astral conduits (wormholes resembling water sprouts from a stormy sea) interrupt its infinite nothingness. Little shifts occur all the time in the Astral Plane, for it is highly morphic and protean dimensional web, never appearing the same for long periods of time. Strange sounds, sparkles and lights may emit suddenly and then disappear as quickly into the shifting colours of the realm’s countless aether clouds. 1.4.3 Traversing the Astral Plane Through the use of voyage discipline, one can project one’s own astral form into the Astral Plane (*see Voyage*). One also enter the Astral Plane physically with dimensional teleportation spells or by going beyond the boundaries of a singular material-spectral dual dimension, although as it’s composed of high density energy, the astral plane is extremely hostile to the material bodies of most beings. Hence, those able to reach the edge of their realm and withstand the assaults of astral chaos are able to cross to a parallel dimension. The Astral Plane has a fluctuating, subjective gravity where each individual mind chooses the direction and strength of gravity’s pull. Movement is controlled by the person's will power, and one can travel in any direction simply by deciding to do so. Traveller’s are free to create their own physical laws. Such a realm has no gravity for unattended objects and nonsentient creatures. When travelling in astral plane where another dimension exists, locations correlate to that dimension’s coordinates, but its distances related to those of the astral plane are scaled down by a ratio of up to one hundred to one (usually around 8:1). In this way, space is of lower and more protean density in the Astral Plane than in others. The Astral Plane is like a vast sea of energy in constant turmoil, subject to constant movement, currents, undertows and endless disturbances. When it is entered, the subject is carried upstream in its fast flowing currents that are far more complex in their movements than any linear streams. This means that one can enter the plane, wait for a while and remerge into the material realm a distance away from the starting point. Usually spells that allow instantaneous movement across a plane briefly touch and utilize the Astral Plane for a tiny fraction of a second. Spells are easy to evoke in the Astra Plane (especially those of teleportation type) even by the uniniated. However, the plane swirls in the winds of intense pandemonium energy which makes magick all but unreliable. 1.4.4 Astral Storms and Rifts TODO 1.4.5 Astral denizens and entities TODO Astral space is inhabitated by avatars without any soul energy. As such they do not posess any memories. Such entities are called “an intelligence” or “process” (transistor game) compare to “lost soul” of spectral realm when creature dies, soul is left in the spectral realm the avatar reincarnates (new character created by player) undead are no longer simple lost souls, they have gained understanding (or melted with) of the avatar breeding sigils from protean archetypical pattern processes incepting ideas in them -> spell generation by modifying protean narcomeba (familiar thought) a living sigil : magical stem cell embryo -> decrypt, process, rewrite, reverse (engineer) magick – causal body modified? somatic component, invocation spirit? artificial intelligence - netrunner implant concept to create a sigil -> “säie” wheel of time, woving magick seeking “violent chemical reactions” between sphere energies soul energy can’t exist in astral space – hence all true denizens of astral space can’t gain experience (aka memory) does not apply to astral travellers such as astral dreadnought, and deity agents familiars are processes drawn to prime plane and given a soul souls in astral? death of a (non soul symmetry) true space being leaves in astral the “image” / psychic imprint / idea of the person (eidolon, process?) that has no soul memory (Solaris) in spectral moves the soul memory which has no awareness LOK: lost soul <-> narcomeba souls as “ghost in the shell” inside processes and sigils? (what are the) DIFFERENCES BETWEEN psychic embryo sigil invocation spirit totem (animal/spirit/guide) (lost) soul process ange / demon (deity spirit agent) memorized spell http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Gulmoth http://whitewolf.wikia.com/wiki/Acamoth 1.4.6 Causal body Also known as: Original Self, Astral allocation, archetypal forms, spiritual prototypes In astral plane all concepts (entities and ideas) have their archetypal forms, which have been implanted from the causal plane. These original blueprint ideas are also known as the causal bodies that remain behind every being in other planes of existence, determining their true nature and potential. As above, so below: changes that occur in the causal body immediadly affect its material and spectral counterparts and vice versa. However, causal body is nearly unaffectable by outside forces. Hence, usually only changes in the material and spectral vessels affect the causal body, not any external forces within the Astral Plane. A causal body that has yet to find its corporeal vessel, that is it was recently implanted from causal plane, is known as a psychic embryo. It is believed the Monad used the language of truespeech to define and name everything in the universe at the moment of great division, essentially giving everything a truename at the beginning of time. 1.4.6.1 Power of words Therein lies the power in naming things and uttering their name; the meaning of the Logos. The proper names of things are rays of things, everywhere present at all times, keeping their power. As the essence of the thing signified, rules, and is discerned in them, one can know things by their name, as proper and living images. Words are the fittest medium betwixt the speaker and the hearer, carrying with them not only the conception of the mind, but also the virtue of the speaker unto the consensus. The words themselves have not power in magical operations, but the powers working by them in the minds of those who adhere to them.''''